Trabajo
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Todos tienen que trabajar. Así es la vida. Fic hecho para el concurso de la FFF de febrero 2009. Primer lugar.


Se quito el cigarro lentamente de la boca dejando que el humo se arremolinara enfrente de él. Con la calma agitó un vaso de whiskey haciendo que su contenido cambiara de forma. Le encantaban esas cosas tan volubles que cambiaban constantemente. El humo del cigarro, el whiskey en el vaso, la vida misma. Podía quedarse horas viendo como se movía el humo, bailando frente a sus ojos con sus extrañas y erráticas formas, o podía estar como un niño pequeño jugando con las cálidamente gélidas gotas de la lluvia recién caída para ver como se deformaba y movían. Sin embargo ahora el fon de ese líquido era totalmente diferente. Con parsimonia dejo que el borde del vaso substituyera al cigarro en el espacio entre sus labios. A pesar de lo lento del ritual el sabor de ambos placeres se mezclaron en su boca con una sutil fuerza. Disfrutando el contraste que le provocaba se reclino sobre el cómodo sillón. Pero el tiempo se le acababa, tenía que salir. Sin apresurarse en lo más mínimo apagó el cigarro sobre la mesa y se terminó su bebida. Finalmente agarró su abrigo y salió por la puerta de la sala.

Tenía una importante cita a la que no podía faltar. La verdad es que tenía bastantes, como todos los días. Odiaba tener que trabajar tanto, pero odiaba más quedarse sentado todo el tiempo, así que trabajaba. No tenía un solo día de descanso. De lunes a domingo, incluidos días festivos, agarraba el viejo abrigo negro y salía. No tenía vida personal, no la quería. Sacó una pequeña agenda y confirmó su primer compromiso del día. Sin cambiar de expresión regresó el librito a su bolsillo y siguió caminando, su primer compromiso no estaba demasiado lejos.

Llegó justo a tiempo al parque. El hombre con quien tenía que reunirse estaba ahí sentado en una banca enfrente de los juegos infantiles. Parecía un hombre normal, aunque su buen traje y caro reloj indicaban que tenía éxito en su profesión, probablemente un ejecutivo. Estaba comiendo un bocadillo como desayuno con la mirada ausente y desentendida de todos sus alrededores. Listo para cumplir con su deber el hombre del abrigo se sentó junto al exitoso ejecutivo sin que este se diera cuenta al principio, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos. Finalmente percibió la nueva presencia y la reconoció con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días.- Dijo sin entonación alguna el recién llegado.

-Bueno días.- Fu la silenciosa respuesta.

-Hermosas ¿no?

-¿De qué habla?- Se notaba un pequeño temblor en la voz del ejecutivo. Tenía miedo que su mente hubiera sido leída.

-De las niñas por supuesto.-Dijo con la mayor naturalidad el hombre del abrigo.

-Su…supongo.- Cada momento estaba más nervioso.

-Vamos no me diga qué no lo ve. Esas inocentes caras, sus dulces risas...- Se detuvo un momento para ver si quien estaba sentado a su lado reaccionaba. Al notar su empecinado silencio decidió seguir por su cuenta.- Su pureza. La verdad no entiendo como alguien no puede adorarlas.

-Es verdad son algo especial.- El exitoso hombre parecía que había dejado de lado su miedo al ver lo que insinuaba su compañero.- No hay nada como las niñas en este mundo.- Una sonrisa capaz de fascinar y helar a la gente rompió el impávido rostro del hombre del abrigo.

-Muy cierta su afirmación amigo. ¿Viene aquí todos los días?- Pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí. Me relaja ver a las niñas jugar.

-Qué encantador pasatiempo. Pero tendría que tener cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-la gente podría malinterpretarlo. Ya sabe un hombre mayor, solo, en un parque viendo a niños jugar, la gente podría pensar que quiere hacerles daño a los niños.

-¡Nunca haría eso!- La expresión de indignación que había aparecido era indescriptible.

-Yo lo sé muy bien. Pero digo por el resto de la gente.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Se puede ver muy mal que un hombre sólo este aquí. ¿Pero que podría hacer? Es una necesidad verlas jugando y riendo. Si un día no puedo venir me siento mal, ansioso.

-Puede hacerlo de forma que no se note tanto. Venga de paseo, o con un amigo. La idea de la comida es buena pero no debe hacerlo siempre, tiene que parecer una causalidad. Cambie de lugares.

-¿Cambiar de lugar?

-Sí. La gente no lo notará tanto. ¿Algún problema?

-N…no.- Volvía a tartamudear.

-Entiendo. En este parque hay una niña especial.- Intentaba sonar amable, amigable, a pesar de no sentir nada.- ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca.

-Bueno de todos modos siga mis otros consejos.- Un silencio llegó como si hubiera sido invocado. El hombre del abrigo dejo que estuviera el tiempo suficiente como para que sus palabras parecieran tener sentido. Finalmente volvió a hablar.- ¿Está enamorado?

-¿Qué?- La pregunta había tomado al ejecutivo por sorpresa. Pero recupero la compostura, y sabiendo que podía confiar en quien tenía al lado habló. Sí, lo estoy.

-Eso es muy bueno. ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Le ha demostrado su amor?

-No creo que ella me corresponda.

-Usted tiene que hacer lo que es natural en estas circunstancias. Estar con ella. En todos los sentidos.

-Pero ¿y si ella no quiere?

-No se preocupe. Le digo por experiencia que ella lo quiere. Todas lo quieren, aunque no lo digan, aunque lloren después que pase, aunque se resistan, aunque griten, aunque digan que no. Siempre lo quieren tanto como uno.

-¿Está seguro?

-Por supuesto. Se lo digo por experiencia.

-Pero ya no sería pura después.

-No sería tan pura, es cierto. Pero a cambio sería suya. Créame, vale la pena. Y si ya no es lo suficientemente pura, siempre puede buscar a una que lo sea.

-Tiene razón. Siempre hay más.

-Así se habla, amigo mío.- El hombre del abrigo se levantó, dispuesto a irse.- Espero que sea feliz de ahora en adelante.

-No se preocupe. Lo seré.- Fue la respuesta del ejecutivo, que parecía que la pequeña charla le había abierto nuevas y desconocidas puertas.

El hombre del abrigo se despidió y se fue. A pesar de haber hecho un buen trabajo no se sentía satisfecho. Nunca lo hacía. Pero de todos modos hacía su trabajo eficientemente. Después de salir del parque volvió a sacar su agenda. Buscó un nombre conveniente. Encontró alguien no muy lejos. Un traficante corroído por la envidia de que unos de sus hermanos que estaba en el mismo negocio. Sería un trabajo simple. Cerró la libreta y la guardó y emprendió el camino hacia su siguiente reunión.

Regresó a casa mucho después que había caído la noche. Un día fructífero ese, en el que había ganado muchas almas para su jefe. Los humanos siempre habían sido fáciles de tentar, y eso no había cambiado en todos los siglos que llevaba trabajando en eso. No necesitaba dormir pero había decidido que tenía suficiente con ese día. No era como cuando era joven que trabajaba todo el tiempo. Ahora había decidido regresar para paladear lo poco parecido al placer que tenía. Sin encender la luz colgó su abrigo negro. Siguió moviéndose en completa oscuridad para servirse un buen vaso de whiskey con hielos y agarrar la cajetilla de cigarros. Se acomodó sobre el sillón, encendió el cigarro. Y así se quedaría toda la noche, sentado, sólo moviéndose para buscar más cigarros o bebida, iluminado únicamente por la ardiente ascua del final del cigarro, hasta el amanecer.


End file.
